For the Jinchuriki
by wolfseer4life33
Summary: Edited Song Fic. Mildly AU due to OC. This is a tribute to all nine jinchuriki who lived, cried, loved and died in their own way. They never really had anyone else who really understood their problem besides each other. That's why they bonded with the ones they did find but even together...fate would always cruelly tear them apart. UtakataxFu, YaguraxMei. Potential OOC.


_**Comments: I wrote this for all of the Jinchuriki, including the one I created. It's also a prefic of to She Was Always Watching since I gave Jinchuriki one. This was edited because apparently songfics violate policy on this fanfic site so yeah. Some couples, UtakataxFu, YaguraxMei, and BxYugito. For Roshi, I made him a close friend of my OC but if you see them as a couple, it's fine. Han meets Gaara but no yaoi. Just two jinchuriki who hardly know each other talking. Naruto might be OOC. **_

_**Summary: Prefic to She Was Always Watching. Jinchuriki are never whole. They're never wanted. They never belong. And there are times when they just fall to pieces. The question is, who's there to pick them up? **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I would not have killed all of the Jinchuriki if I did.  
**_

* * *

Yagura didn't know what to say when he left his village. He had already done so many bad things…it made him want to cry like a child. But he was no child. He tried to make amends with the people he once knew and trusted. They knew he had been possessed but that was weakness in their eyes. _I'd like to see them try to resist a Sharingan from Madara Uchiha. _Yagura thought when the elders pronounced him too weak to be Mizukage. He saw the only three people who believed him watch in disbelief as he was forced to leave his home. He couldn't undo the pain he put them through, no matter what he said. Especially to _**her**_. The woman he left behind. The one that would become his successor. He knew she'd never love him again despite what he said…_I can't undo it. I can't, I can't I can't I can't. _His mind chanted as the mist parted and the storm clouds rained on him.

* * *

Utakata was tired. He was hungry. And he was completely pissed at his village. _Fu…_he thought of his green-haired lover. She was as unloved as he. She was all he had had in a cruel world. Condemned the two met in a negotiation talk between their villages and had hit off from there like sparks from a flint stone. The villages agree to give them up, to outcast them to 'balance power'. They scorned their love for each other. Utakata knew they were happy because their love for each other was an excuse to get rid of them. He didn't care anymore. He needed to focus on staying alive. More importantly, he had to make sure the last person on the planet that cared from him would make it through this life. He wanted to make sure they'd both get through. Why? Because no matter what, he'd never give up his love for Fu...never, ever

* * *

Aishina sighed, staring blankly at the walls in her manor. She didn't want to train. Or eat. Or sleep. She stroked Tsuki's head absently. She knew what was coming as she stared into the past, her silver eye whirling slowly. She didn't want to watch her fellow jinchuriki's death _again_ but she didn't have a choice. She winced at the scene she watched as she saw the earth turn as red as his hair. _Roshi's gone. _She choked on the forming lump in her throat and turned to the place she had buried him. She looked at it as if he'd suddenly rise from it. All she saw was the cold night and the faintest outline of her dead friend as her chest fought the sobs that wracked her body.

* * *

Yugito had asked him to meet her in her room the day before. He was here now, patiently waiting for her to talk. She couldn't talk…her emotions raged and writhed like a trapped lion. He pulled her head to his. She saw his eyes behind the sunglasses and spontaneously began to cry. She hadn't cried when the village first shunned her. She hadn't cried when she found out the truth about her demon. She cried now because of that. It had built up in her over time. The only thing she felt that she really learned over the years was that she was in love with the only other person she knew shared her problem. _B…_she felt him hold her close, giving her the human contact she desperately needed as she let her barriers down. Only he could see her this way.

* * *

Fu was close to losing herself. She didn't want to live like this anymore, without a family, without friends, without anything. She was in despair, she was crazed, she, she lost herself. Her inner beast roared and raged and she let it. She didn't know for how long she broke her carefully built control. All she remembered afterward was the warmth of a man's arms, embracing her as the stars shined in her world again.

* * *

Naruto mused over the jinchuriki he knew and the ones he didn't. There was Gaara of course, his close friend. They became friends because of Orochimaru. Naruto met Utakata because of a mission only to find out that he had died right after it along with another jinchuriki.

* * *

He knew vaguely who Yagura was. Tsunade had reported that the Akatsuki had used the Sharingan to posses him and make him turn the Mist village into the Bloody Mist. Naruto found this a pitiful way for Yagura to live. He was hated to start with. Then the Akatsuki took advantage of that and possessed him. And then he was forced to leave his home and never heard of again.

* * *

He didn't know Fu, or Roshi or Han besides the fact that he knew that there was a jinchuriki for their respective beasts; Aishina would be a shadow he never saw for years until he was sent to find her... He heard a few rumors about Yugito and B who supposedly gained control of their beasts. He didn't quite know what it meant to him though. Should he meet them? Befriend them? He didn't know what all the knowledge he had meant.

* * *

Gaara blinked, surprised at the dying man, begging for shelter at his feet. Gaara chose to take him in, it was during the worst sandstorm Gaara remembered. The man had lost his sight temporarily because of the sand in it. Malnourished and dehydrated, it took him three days to recover.

He introduced himself as Han, the Jinchuriki of the Five Tails. Gaara had replied that he was the Jinchuriki of the One Tail. Han asked him,

"What was it like to have a beast inside of you?" Gaara answered.

"It's a curse because it makes my people fear me and yet I use it to protect them." Han snorted scornfully.

"Do you want to know the truth about what people think about us? What we really are?" Han sneered but Gaara, however became curious.

"Tell me," he said, "Tell me the truth then."

"How much do you want to know?" Han asked.

"Everything." Gaara replied steadily.

* * *

Yagura traced Mei's picture one last time as he felt his life slipping away. He idly wondered what would happen when he was found dead; dead after he sealed his only companion, and curse away for good. If he was lucky he would be forgiven for his crimes, maybe even a hero to some. He could always hope. He hoped above all else though, that Mei would see that in the end, he would have died a shinobi. Just a normal one. After all, his beast would be gone then wouldn't it? Their love wouldn't burden her once the beast was gone and done with. It would hurt her terribly to find his dead body but he hoped yet again, that she could see that he chose to seal the beast with his death for **_her_**. Because he loved her.

* * *

I love you. That's the last thing B told Yugito before she got killed. Bee had mourned like he never had mourned as he searched frantically for any remains of Yugito. When he found out about Zetsu though, he was sickened, disgusted, and sorrowed internally. Yugito didn't deserve to be eaten, in the end. She had worked so hard to become a respectable kunoichi, worked until she vomited or became hospital-bound and...she had worked hard for his sake too. She was desperate to find a way to control their beasts so that the village would no longer see them as threats and she had by tongue lashing the Raikage into letting them train on one of Kumo's islands but in the end, all that training couldn't save her. B blamed himself for letting her go off without him but it was too late...too late.

* * *

_I love you _Utakata whispered to Fu as they saw each other, alive and bloodied one last time. He raised his pale hand to stroke her hair one last time. It was a warm breeze to the chill of death, eating away at his bones. He felt her push her lips, already beginning to take the pallor of death, to his, in one, last embrace and as Utakata's conscious became muddier and blurrier, he could just barely hear her whisper back, _I love you._

_**A/N: Ok...didn't bungle it, still good...drop a review?**  
_


End file.
